


Tie Breaking Goals and Post-Game Kisses

by simonsprettyface



Series: Spierfeld Week [4]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Football | Soccer, M/M, Simon is a really supportive boyfriend, Spierfeld Week, University, and is so proud of his boyfriend when he kicks ass at soccer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsprettyface/pseuds/simonsprettyface
Summary: Dating Bram came with something Simon never expected: an interest in soccer.





	Tie Breaking Goals and Post-Game Kisses

Dating Bram came with something Simon never expected: an interest in soccer. 

It wasn’t like Simon hadn’t had some interest in sports before, he was from the south so he grew up on SEC football, and he loved watching the Olympics usually (totally for more reasons than just guys in speedos).

Soccer just wasn’t one of those sports he had thought to give a shot, a real one anyways. Outside of being friends with Nick, he didn’t have much exposure to soccer for the most part. But being with Bram came with him having to be a supportive boyfriend at all his games, going to visit him at soccer camp, and lovingly staring at him as he enthusiastically watches soccer on TV.

Of course Simon was thrilled when Bram got an athletic scholarship to play for the University of Georgia, it was where he had already got accepted to before he and Bram had started dating so that meant that they would get to go to the same school.

And that meant going to a lot of soccer games, just like in high school. Getting out in the stands like the supportive boyfriend he was, yelling and cheering less for the team themselves and more for his boyfriend with his cute soccer calves. 

Leah came in town to go with Simon to the game against one of their biggest rivals, the stands completely packed and the energy in the air some of the best that he’s ever felt. He happily had on one of Bram’s jerseys and they took their seats, ready for the game to start. The game was tense, so tense. It seemed like no matter what they did, they couldn’t get the upper hand. They consistently found themselves tied, and there was a genuine fear that Simon could feel around him that they might lose. 

That was, until Bram, being the badass that he is, made the shot that won the game for them. Everyone stood up from their seats, the air filled with the cheers that only come from the shock and relief of winning after so much worrying. And it filled Simon with pride. Because all of those cheers were for Bram.  _ His _ Bram. The man he loved was getting the recognition he deserved. He rushed down to the sidelines and he smiled when Bram noticed him, waving. Bram whispered to a security guard who then motioned for Simon to come down, letting him onto the sidelines of the field with the team. 

Simon ran over to Bram, not even thinking or caring about how sweaty he would be as he jumped into his arms. He wrapped his legs around Bram’s waist and he was thankful that Bram could hold him up, even without warning. He leaned in and kissed Bram, hard, on the mouth, not caring that they were in front of what had to be thousands of people. He heard some more cheering, but it was very dull to him, almost like it was in another room. All that he was focused on, the only thing taking up his senses, was Bram. Bram’s kiss, Bram’s touch, Bram’s taste. It was just all Bram, that’s all that was going through his mind. 

_ Bram _ . 

“Holy shit, babe! That was amazing!” Simon said happily, looking down into his eyes. 

Bram’s grin was, hands down, the most stunning thing he had ever seen. He always had a gorgeous smile, the sun and the stars had to be jealous of how bright that boy’s face could get, but there was no comparison to the look on his face he had right then. He was so unbelievably happy, so much so that Simon could physically feel it in his own chest. “We did it!” he said, his face unchanging. 

“ _ You _ did it,” Simon said, leaning in to press their lips together again. “You won the game. Then, in a huge  _ fuck you _ to some, you just kissed your boyfriend in front of everyone,” he pointed out, mumbling against his lips. “Which I’m all for,” he chuckled. 

Simon finally got down off of Bram, standing next to him as fans filed out and the team started to head to the locker room. “You go get changed and we’ll go celebrate, okay? We can go get a huge dinner then go get really drunk, maybe dance a little,” he chuckled. 

Bram pecked his lips once more before he started to head off to the locker room, and Simon couldn’t help but watch him as he ran. 

“That’s my fuckin’ boyfriend, y’all!” he yelled out, grinning. Once Bram had left he went back up to join Leah, both of them knowing it would be a great night after that.

And he might've grabbed twenty copies of the university newspaper the next week when he saw the front page, a huge picture of him and Bram's post-game kiss in full color. 


End file.
